


Не с первого взгляда

by hivershin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: «“Изгиб твоихчегоперепишет заново историю мира”? Вуд, он это серьёзно?»
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Не с первого взгляда

Всё начинается на поле для квиддича. Во всяком случае, так Флинт потом будет рассказывать своей команде, когда они обязательно завоюют кубок Англии, — «когда я сел на метлу и взлетел», только это будет не совсем правда. По-настоящему _всё_ начинается в раздевалке после самого разгромного матча в его жизни. А до этого — в Выручай-комнате. А если быть совсем честным — на втором курсе, когда Флинт, пытаясь протиснуться в Большой зал мимо толпы малышни, — «Свежее мясо!», заорал было Блетчли, но поперхнулся, увидев ледяную Макгонагалл, — задерживается взглядом на одном из первокурсников. Все остальные восторженно ухают при виде застывшего великолепия Хогвартса, головокружительно высоких потолков и так далее, и тому подобное, а Вуд — тогда Флинт не знал, что это Вуд, конечно, — увлеченно читает «Еженедельник ловца». Точнее, Флинт увидел не Вуда, но только своё собственное смутное отражение — глаза вытаращены, щеки красные — в заляпанном глянце обложки.

А потом этот будущий Вуд (будущий «как-его-имя _Флинт_ ») опускает журнал, словно почувствовав, как Флинт на него глазеет. Флинту предстают два круглых от любопытства глаза, усыпанный коричневыми веснушками, будто гречневыми зернами, нос и белоснежная улыбка со сколом на правом клычке — полученным в драке или, вероятнее всего, от неудачного приземления. Флинт пялится, кажется, чересчур долго — и моргает первым.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает этот безымянный незнакомец и протягивает Флинту «Еженедельник».

— Мистер Флинт, мы вас не задерживаем? — Макгонагалл приподнимает бровь. Флинт предпочитает не попадаться ей на глаза: он и так установил рекорд, завалив все контрольные по трансфигурации, известные человечеству на первом и втором курсе, и, по всем грозным предзнаменованиям, до превращения его самого в учебник, «может, хоть так вы что-нибудь, ради Мерлина, усвоите», осталось полтора замечания. Но почему-то сейчас, пряча в карман мантии журнал этой мелюзги, ещё теплый там, где его касались чужие пальцы, Флинт чувствует себя непобедимым.

— Увидимся, — шепчет ему Вуд-которого-Флинт-ещё-не-знает, и вместе с толпой исчезает в Большом зале.

Даже когда Вуд — Оливер Вуд, вот как его зовут — садится под ало-золотые знамёна, Флинт чувствует ту нить, которая связывает их друг с другом, напряжённую, словно струна; невидимую, но почти ощутимую.

***

— Ты оставил мне свой журнал, — говорит Флинт спустя месяц, когда ловит его перед Зельями. Он хватается за край его обтрёпанной мантии, перемазанной землёй и травяным соком и Мерлин знает чем ещё, и Вуд придвигается ближе, чтобы им удобнее было говорить — «оставь себе, мне он не нужен, — а мне пришёл новый номер, хочешь, я дам тебе почитать»; от него пахнет чернилами, землёй и холодными осенними листьями, и Флинт совсем, совсем не торопится на урок.

***

На третьем курсе Снейп запрещает ему посещать Хогсмид — гриффиндорцы восторженно улюлюкают, но Флинту глубоко плевать: его могли лишить возможности попробоваться в сборную факультета, но Снейп, каким бы говнюком ни казался со стороны, своих прикрывает, а в Хогсмиде ему всё равно особо нечего делать. Огневиски он покупает у хаффлпафки, которая закатывает глаза, но исправно таскает ему контрабандные журналы, хлопушки из «Зонко» и шоколадных лягушек: сердце у неё доброе, пусть она и обдирает Флинта до нитки.

На третьем курсе же Флинт, наконец, осознаёт, что безнадёжно влюблён в Вуда.

Он принимает это ужасающее открытие со своим обычным ворчливым стоицизмом — это непреложный закон, как «нет ничего важнее квиддича» или «ему ни за что не сдать СОВ с первой попытки» — факт, который нельзя изменить, выбитый на метафорических скрижалях судьбы: Флинт мечтает о «Нимбусе», заставляет второкурсников писать за него эссе, уверен, что Вуд молится на колдографию Чарли Уизли. Флинт влюблён в Вуда. Всё _факты_.

Он не слишком хорошо понимает, что такое любовь — «временное помутнение разума, необходимое лишь для продолжения человеческого рода», — он объясняет Мэгэнн, и между «добавь ещё сикль» и «но я даже не спрашивала тебя о Вуде, о, небеса» она замечает:

— Между вами двоими что-то происходит.

— Естественно, мы же скоро будем играть друг против друга, _да_. Конечно, между нами много чего происходит…

Флинт торопливо отпивает виски и лихорадочно думает, как бы сменить тему.

— Честное слово, Флинт… — она качает головой. — Честное слово. Как получается, что ты не веришь в любовь, хотя ты самый романтичный слизеринец, которого я знаю?

Она делает паузу и печально заканчивает:

— Это многое говорит о слизеринцах.

***

Флинт никогда не был в спальне Вуда, но легко может себе представить, какой бедлам царит в одной маленькой комнате, умноженной на пятерых гриффиндорцев — хаос из мантий, грязных носков, изгрызенных перьев и черновиков эссе, которые не особенно отличаются от чистовиков. И наверняка какой-нибудь грязнокровка, с которым чистокровный Вуд обменивается рукопожатиями, как будто нет в этом ничего особенного, повсюду распихает свои грязнокровные магловские… предметы или плакаты с уродливыми рисунками анатомически неверных человечков с пузырями слов, тянущихся ото рта:

«— С чего ты взъелся именно на его комиксы, Флинт?

— Терпеть их не могу, хотя, конечно, не читал их и не буду.

— Но почему нет?

— Потому что терпеть их не могу, Вуд, почему ты такой тупой?»

— в общем, понятно, что гриффиндорские спальни особого восторга у него не вызывают, даже те, где есть Вуд. Но к себе Флинт сможет протащить Вуда, только если уменьшит заклинанием и спрячет в кармане (Вуд категорически против). Поэтому шоколад они едят в Выручай-комнате, валяясь на разбросанных по полу шёлковых подушках и изучая «Выбери себе метлу». Отблеск свечного пламени облизывает ресницы Вуда: Флинт не может оторвать от него глаз.

— Я бы всё отдал, только бы попасть в команду, — тоскливо говорит Вуд и отхлебывает из бутылки.

Они надираются огневиски с решительностью вчерашних детей, и удовольствие от нарушения правил куда сильнее сладости опьянения. Вуд прикрывает ладонями пылающее лицо и икает, а Флинт чувствует себя так, как будто его уже приняли в команду; или как в первый день Вуда, когда цепляется взглядом за неряшливую копну над «Ловцом», — чувствует себя всесильным, это ощущение всевластья мурашками пробегает по позвоночнику, будто он ныряет в бассейн с минеральной водой…

Пока Вуда, конечно, не начинает тошнить, тогда Флинт тащит его умываться, держит его за шею под струёй свежей воды, бьющей из палочки — кажется, вудовой, он схватил не глядя, а она слушается, хотя они не придают этому особого значения. Вуд кашляет — вода глотается сложнее, чем виски. Флинт ему сочувствует, но пьяный Вуд так похож на ошалелого весенним пробуждением медвежонка, что Флинту немедленно хочется напоить его еще раз.

***

— Де’ймово вы’йдишь, — с набитым ртом говорит Вуд, сталкиваясь с ним в дверях Большого зала. — Устал?

В переплетении голосов и звона столовых приборов его хрипловатый, ломкий баритон звучит сочувственно. Спешащий мимо Диггори кидает на них странный взгляд, а Вуд безмятежно обсасывает вишнёвый джем с гренка — глаза тёмные, поблескивают, как те же влажные вишни, — и глядит на Флинта с симпатией.

— Иди трахни сам себя, Вуд.

Вуд неторопливо дожёвывает, очевидно, не собираясь никуда уходить, и Флинт вдруг шёпотом признаётся:

— Устал до смерти. Тренируюсь перед отборочными, и ни на что не хватает времени.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Вуд. — Свою домашку передашь мне через Мэг.

— Не перестарайся, — угрожающе предупреждает Флинт. — Если я получу «Выше ожидаемого», то накажут…

— Ну точно не кого-то из твоих дружков. У вас на всех мозгов меньше, чем у морского огурца.

— Спасибо, — вдруг говорит Флинт. Вуд тоже смотрит на него тем же странным взглядом, что и Диггори, — кажется, благодарность выходит куда теплее, чем Флинту хотелось бы.

***

Замок вокруг них дремлет — всё затихает, кроме пера Вуда, с тоненьким скрипом замыкающего тезис о причинах второго восстания гоблинов. Он сидит в покойном кожаном кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, в этот раз в Выручай-комнате — никаких подушек.

Флинт корпит над «Заклинаниями».

Оказывается, даже молчать с Вудом почему-то приятно.

***

Свой первый матч Флинт проигрывает с разгромным счётом — и старшекурсники с Гриффиндора позволяют себе смешки ему в спину, «милый маленький зубастик и мимо мантии промахивается, когда надевает с утра, вы не знали?». По странному стечению обстоятельств в следующей игре одного из них отправляет в больничное крыло неловко пущенный квоффл — мяч цвета сырой печени проламывает вратарю голову: какая досада. _Ошибся, отправил не туда, в игре всякое бывает._

Снейп, кажется, что-то подозревает, но Флинт смотрит на него ясным, честным, слегка рассеянным взглядом, мысленно перелистывая «Квиддич сквозь века», и доказать всё равно ничего нельзя. После этого насмешки сходят на нет, а Вуда, наконец, принимают в команду. Правда, об этом Флинт узнаёт от однокурсников: Вуд не разговаривает с ним почти год.

***

— Вы, мать вашу, только посмотрите на это… — посвистывает Пьюси, не обращая внимания на Бинса, и Флинт прижимается ледяным лбом к запотевшему стеклу аудитории. Он ещё не знает, к какому факультету принадлежит миниатюрная фигурка будущего ловца — будущего великого ловца, который ловит крошечный алый шарик, но под ложечкой начинает тоскливо посасывать — верный признак того, что повезло Вуду.

***

— Ты мне теперь обязан, Вуд.

У Вуда странное выражение лица — смущение, сожаление, злость, стыд, как же так, ведь он всё же не отказался от позиции вратаря, хотя всё его гриффиндорское благородство протестовало против грязных приёмов Флинта.

Флинт долго не видел его так близко — за лето Вуд успевает слегка загореть, кожа стала смуглой, сияющей, как отполированное дерево.

— Не напрягай умишко, Вуд, думать тебе не идёт.

— Странно, что ты вообще знаешь, что это такое, — отрезает Вуд. — И что, я должен сказать тебе «спасибо»?

— О, не стоит благодарности.

— Нет, — говорит Вуд почти с сожалением.

Он из тех, кого можно читать как открытую книгу, и нахмуренные брови и страдальчески надутые губы выдают его, даже когда голос бесстрастен.

— Хотя мы здесь одни, так что можешь признаться, если так захочется. Я ведь освободил тебе место в команде, но твои идиотские принципы мешают тебе признать, что ты счастлив. Тебя, пожалуй, подташнивает от возбуждения. Ещё бы: получить-таки свой драгоценный капитанский значок через чью-то пробитую голову? Мои поздравления, Вуд.

Обычно Флинт не отличается таким красноречием: он не то чтобы тупой, просто ему не слишком интересно всё, что не квиддич, — но они с Вудом не разговаривали полгода, и Флинт _скучает_. Вуд единственный, кто его понимает; понимает, какой восторг ощущаешь, играя: краски становятся ярче, а движения, наоборот, замедляются до смазанных пятен света, словно на колдографии высокой выдержки, каждый удар пульса в горле, запястьях проносится колокольным звоном по всему телу, и траектория будущего маневра вспыхивает золотой нитью, видимой только тебе — как та струна, которая натянулась между Флинтом и Вудом четыре года назад.

Флинт до сих пор её чувствует.

***

Все знают, что Вуд встречается с какой-то гриффиндоркой. Чарли Уизли заканчивает Хогвартс, к явному облегчению Флинта, но Уизли вокруг Вуда всё равно остаётся многовато, чтобы Флинт был спокоен. После уроков Вуд целуется с ней в пустых аудиториях, а потом прячется в Выручай-комнате, глубоко сожалея о случившемся.

— Она такая приставучая. Хочет, чтобы я заменил фото Джоселинд Вэдкок в своём медальоне на неё. Можешь только в это поверить?

Вуд некоторое время зачарованно глядит в медальон, а потом благоговейно прячет его на груди.

— Ещё и этот…

Он падает лицом в подушку и драматично стонет.

У Вуда завязалась серьёзная переписка с каким-то странным малым из спортивной ассоциации, которая невероятным образом трансформировалась в _любовную_ , когда Вуд после долгих уговоров прислал своё фото — «на метле, Флинт, конечно, я был одет, не говори глупостей».

— И что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Сохраню письма и буду шантажировать его любовной связью со школьником, чтобы бесплатно проходить на матчи Чемпионата Европы.

Флинт перелистывает стопку мелко исписанных листков и выбирает самые отвратительные строчки, «нет, лучше это», с выражением зачитывает сонет про молочные бедра Вуда. «Но во имя всего святого, при чём тут роза?..» Или… «“Изгиб твоих _чего_ перепишет заново историю мира”? Вуд, он это серьёзно?» — стараясь сдерживать смех.

Вуд, набивающий рот шоколадом, независимо пожимает плечами:

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в поэзии.

— Это мерзко, — доверительно сообщает ему Флинт. — Смотри, тут чернила расплылись от пота, когда он писал про твои… твою... Не особенно романтично, как по мне.

— Я никогда не давал ему повода, — Вуд звучит почти обиженно. — Ты знаешь, что я ему даже не отвечаю, он всего лишь… энтузиаст.

— Но ты и не запрещаешь ему писать. Твоё тщеславие безгранично.

Флинт откидывается на подушки, позёвывает и старается не думать о всех тех соблазнительных частях тела, которые живописал сгорающий от любви бедняга. Настоящий, реальный Вуд, на которого Флинт, конечно, не глазел в душе, — обычный, в меру жилистый, кое-где покрытый мягким на вид пушком подросток, и уж точно не обладает никакими «молочными» бёдрами (что не значит, что Флинт хочет его хоть на йоту меньше): у Вуда тощий, но крепкий зад, хотя и достойный всяческого одобрения, но уж точно не напыщенных слащавых стихов.

— Какой ты проницательный. И куда только прячется весь этот гений, когда ты пытаешься выяснить у младшекурсников, как пишется слово «аппарация»? — бормочет Вуд. — Почему бы мне не быть падким на лесть, это приятно. А я ведь не имею ничего против тех, кому нравятся парни. Когда целуешься, особой разницы нет.

Приятную дремоту с Флинта словно смывает потоком ледяной воды.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — его обманчиво лёгкий тон Вуда не обманывает.

— Я целовался с Уизли однажды, — шепчет Вуд, и Флинт едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не заорать «ага, я так и знал!»

— Я так и знал! Ты с него глаз не сводил.

— С кого? Это был кто-то из близнецов, а вовсе не Чарли Уизли, _да сколько можно_ , как вы все меня достали! Кто тебе наплёл этой ерунды?

— Сплетни, — туманно отвечает Флинт, лишь бы не признаваться, что искал майку Вуда в раздевалке после матча и увидел колдографию Чарли с автографом на дверце его шкафчика. — А что, если бы твоя гриффиндорка узнала?

Игривая лёгкость болтовни исчезает, будто клуб тумана над просыпающейся летней Темзой. Вуд перекатывается к нему под бок, чтобы забрать письма, но так и остаётся рядом, положив голову на грудь:

— Это было почти на спор. Мы наелись ромовых тянучек, за окном была темнотища, и всё как-то случилось само собой — мне даже показалось, они просто хотели, чтобы я заткнулся, что странно, потому что ты же любишь, когда я рассказываю про Перехват Пламптона, ну и, конечно, тогда…

Вуд обстоятельно рассказывает о том, как это — попеременно целоваться с близнецами, и с каждым словом Флинту всё сильнее хочется запихать ему в рот носок.

Некоторым было бы достаточно и малого: когда в руки спадает спелый плод, пусть и слегка вяжущий на губах, не каждый полезет на верхушку дерева по опасно тонким ветвям за наградой послаще, ещё не дотянешься, упадёшь, переломав себе все кости, _будь доволен тем, что имеешь._

Флинту _недостаточно_. Всё, что не Вуд, для него недостаточно. Невозможно убедить себя, что ему хватает и нежной отзывчивой Мэгэнн с её ямочками на щеках и чёрными, а не каштановыми волосами, завязанными в хвост; Мэгэнн, прикасаться к которой — всё равно, что греть руки о слабый свечной огонёк, когда ты заледенел до смерти, уговаривая себя, что отблеска свечки и горького яблока тебе хватит, чтобы быть если не счастливым, то довольным…

— Ты на меня злишься, — Вуд останавливается посреди описания роскошного Трансильванского блока, приподняв голову — на его щеке остаётся розовый отпечаток от пуговицы с рубашки Флинта. — Почему?

— Нипочему. Я не злюсь.

— Ты всегда на меня злишься, а если говоришь, что не злишься, значит точно злишься.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, Вуд.

Вуд садится, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, и упирает подбородок в скрещенные пальцы, смотрит на Флинта сквозь ресницы — сейчас он выглядит поразительно юным, а Флинт редко — или никогда — видит его таким.

— К сожалению, дорогой Маркус, я думаю, что имею.

— Да-да, конечно, — Флинт давит невесёлый смешок. — Ты…

— Ты злишься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?

Через Флинта будто пропускают электрический ток — болезненно и неожиданно: то же ощущение, когда сволочной бладжер ударяет в нервный узел у локтя, и на секунду ты абсолютно уверен, что умираешь. Молчание затягивается: Вуд складывает письма и прячет в их сумку, Флинт мрачно пинает ногой толстенный «Обзор систем защиты в квиддиче» и пребольно отбивает мизинец.

— Всё нормально, я много кому нравлюсь, — Вуд продолжает, по-видимому, не заботясь о том, слышал его Флинт или нет: Вуд вовсе не тот помешанный на квиддиче лунатик, как думают многие, — он умён и проницателен настолько, что его сокомандники, зевающие на напутственных речах, наверняка бы поразились до глубины души, подслушав их обычный «Выручай-комната» трёп. А ещё Вуд обладает невероятным талантам подавлять свою проницательность, прятать её подальше, как пошлые письма или чужие сокровенные секреты, — может, чтобы поразмыслить над ними позже и использовать себе на благо. И ведь всего пару лет назад Флинт думал, что читает Вуда, как открытую книгу...

— После того, как Чарли Уизли закончил Хогвартс, треть факультета от меня без ума, и если бы я прекращал общение с каждым другом, которому я нравился _не совсем_ по-дружески, я был бы социальным изгоем, Флинт.

Вуд серьёзно моргает и улыбается, будто ничего не изменилось.

— Ничего не изменилось же. Твоя Амортенция вряд ли бы пахла, как моя майка после тренировки, слава Мерлину.

Флинт резко встаёт, и Вуд осекается, глядя на то, как, должно быть, пылают его щёки.

— Заткнись, Вуд. Хотя бы раз в своей жизни — заткнись.

***

Флинт великолепный капитан — настоящий талант, немного усердия и один, о, Моргана, ну хоть _один_ хороший ловец в его команде — и они будут непобедимы, но всё, что не касается квиддича, порой ставит его в тупик.

 _Вуд_ ставит в его тупик.

Они встречаются тайком, чтобы их не заметил мусор из гриффиндорской так называемой команды, а Уизли потом не дразнили Вуда (самому Флинту глубоко наплевать на насмешки, да и слизеринцы, как правило, своих не травят: учитывая количество чистокровных семей в Англии, почти каждый на факультете приходится другому каким-нибудь дальним кузеном двоюродного дяди. И к чему это, когда у них есть охотничьи угодья в виде трёх факультетов, чтобы резвиться.) Но какого рожна это нужно самому Вуду? 

Вуд — умнее. Он легко сыпет литературными отсылками, которых Флинт не понимает, названиями городов, о которых Флинт и не слышал, — или рассказывает ему какую-то забавную историю с середины, забыв, что начало было пересказано наверняка кому-то из уизелов, то и дело вставляя шутки и остроты, не ясные непосвящённому, прямо как главы из «Расширенного курса перевода древних рун». Флинт догадывается, что Вуд делает это намеренно — в небе они равны, и ему нужно чувствовать своё превосходство вне квиддичного поля. _Его тщеславие безгранично_ , но Флинт всё равно его любит. Чаще, конечно, не «за что-то», а «несмотря на».

***

Он касается рукой газона на поле, на удачу, и тут же взмывает в перистые облака, пронизанные солнцем, — гляди, как уменьшаются мокрые шиферные крыши, а потом посмотри в небо: ты никогда не увидишь такого синего, как сидя на метле и глазея вверх, — а потом тут же обратно, пока стремительно увеличивающееся поле для квиддича не приблизится скачком. Только в небе Флинт чувствует себя на своём месте. Краем глаза он ловит киноварное пятнышко, замершее у колец Гриффиндора.

Тоскливые занятия, монотонная повседневная рутина, которая отвлекала его от главного, банальщина и пустота — всё предсказуемое и скучное остаётся внизу. К счастью, Вуд, весёлый, эгоистичный паршивец — всегда был кем угодно, но только не «предсказуемым».

Тёмная лошадка. Флинт это понял, едва увидел, как он читает журнал, не обращая внимания на ужасающую Макгонагалл. Если встретит стену, то будет биться об неё, как море о скалу, с поразительным упрямством стирая её в порошок. Он никогда не делает того, что от него ждут: Флинт может сколько угодно насмехаться над ним, но Вуд не ведёт и бровью, Флинт до хруста стискивает его пальцы на квиддичном поле, пытаясь увидеть в глазах тот опасный разгорающийся огонёк, однако Вуд только безмятежно усмехается ему в лицо, но — вспыхивает как от Конфринго при малейшей неудаче, чтобы снова упрямо опустить голову и переть как таран — и неизменно выходить победителем.

***

— Я просто говорю, если ты хочешь меня поцеловать, например, на следующее утро ничего не изменится, я всё так же буду едва тебя выносить, но мы по-прежнему можем обсуждать, как я был сегодня великолепен… — Вуд продолжает разговор, который они вели месяц назад, будто прервались только вчера.

Слизеринцы проиграли матч, но как будто Вуду мало этого: он ещё зудит и зудит настырной осенней мухой над ухом у Флинта, и честно говоря, для одного дня неприятного многовато, а Флинт вовсе не обладает ангельским терпением, _вообще_ никаким не обладает.

В раздевалке пусто — они по привычке переодеваются медленнее всех. Обычно после игр они болтают, если перед этим не разругались навсегда, что происходит с частотой примерно раз в две недели, но сейчас Флинт совершенно не в настроении, поэтому хватает Вуда за грудки и прижимает его к стене, ударяя лопатками о жалобно скрипнувший шкафчик кого-то из Уизли (будь они неладны) —

Нет.

На самом деле, Флинт прижимает его к стене, потому что Вуд _хочет_ , чтобы Флинт прижал его к стене: это видно по тому, как чуть опустились ресницы и обветренные губы растянулись в еле заметной ухмылке — и он, кажется, действительно желает, чтобы Флинт его поцеловал. Здесь. После бойни на поле. В душной раздевалке, пахнущей отнюдь не Амортенцией. Флинт невольно опускает голову и вздыхает свежий запах его пота — нежный, с горьковатой ноткой мыла, соснового дерева и смазки для древка; носом ведёт выше, будто охотничья собака, взявшая след, ну да он же охотник, он должен запускать в свежую добычу свои зубы, — короткие завитки каштановых волос над ухом ещё пахнут, как тёплый майский ветер.

Когда они играют, у Флинта нет времени, чтобы отвлекаться на такую ерунду вроде «солнечных лучиков на лице» (хотя, может, дело в том, что от солнца Флинта неизменно пробивает на чихание), но сейчас они уже проиграли, и спешить некуда. Флинт поворачивает голову и легко касается губами пылающей мочки уха — Вуд покраснел. Вуд _смутился_ , — ну вы только посмотрите.

Флинт смотрит.

Вуд меньше него — отмечает он холодно: пусть крупный, широкоплечий, но сейчас, бледный, с лихорадочными пятнами румянца на скулах, засохшей полосой грязи на лбу и носом, на котором опять проступили веснушки, носом, ещё не сломанным бладжером, — снова выглядит почти беззащитным. Кстати, бладжеру, что способен сломать тебе добрую половину костей, вовсе не нужно быть огромным, чтобы причинить боль. Он всего-то должен врезаться в самое нежное, в самое уязвимое место, чтобы вывести из игры.

Флинт отстраняется и закрывает глаза Вуда рукой: любовь к Вуду жила в нём всё это время, как любовь к лёту живёт внутри ещё неоперившегося птенца — в ожидании своего часа, а Флинт всего лишь человек и не в силах сказать «нет». И всё же будет лучше, если Вуд не увидит, как сильно он действует на Флинта. Его тщеславие уже и так достаточно натешили сегодня.

Мозолистой ладонью он чувствует мягкое поглаживание чужих длинных ресниц и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губ — и снова то чувство, которое пронеслось в его теле, когда Вуд спросил «ты злишься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?», — но в этот раз без боли. Кончик его носа упирается в резкий изгиб скулы Вуда, и Флинт моргает, никак не в силах не то что поверить — осознать, что Вуд, живой, горячий, дышащий Вуд, из плоти и крови раскрывается под его ртом. Флинт ласкает скол на зубе, сглаженный годами, будто морской камешек, как мечтал все эти годы с самого первого дня, как увидел.

Вуд на вкус как чай, лакричный сироп от нервов — «не такой уж ты и непробиваемый, капитан», — и мята, и тост с джемом, и головокружительное безумие финта Вронского в полной темноте; его язык на языке Флинта, и оказывается, что поцелуи с ним совершенно отличаются от поцелуев с Мэгэнн и другими, неважными…

Флинт отрывается с трудом — дыхание сбито, на лбу выступает испарина:

— Как ты помнишь, мне не нравится, когда надо мной смеются, — он складывает на груди руки, невольно пытается воздвигнуть между ними хоть какую-то преграду, дать себе передышку: если не остановится сейчас, накинется на Вуда прямо здесь, теша свою ужасную, непростительную слабость, а ведь на втором курсе он почувствовал себя таким непобедимым рядом с Вудом, кто бы мог подумать, как всё изменится. Он, огромный, крепкий, но здесь, чувствуя тепло чужого тела, совершенно не в силах совладать со своими желаниями, и всё это будет неловко и чудовищно, и Вуд никогда больше с ним не заговорит и даже хуже — не взлетит рядом,

Вуд моргает:

— Я действительно тебе нравлюсь. Ого. Я всё-таки не был уверен, только, понимаешь, догадывался, потому что...

И Флинту немедленно снова захотелось его затрясти, всего целиком, с его грязью на лбу, широкими плечами и отвратительной улыбкой, которая растягивает его губы, влажные и припухшие от поцелуя Флинта.

— Да. Ты мне нравишься, — рявкает Флинт, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. — А теперь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я подумал, что… что и я тебе нравлюсь тоже, оставь меня в покое, иди, празднуй со своими приятелями...

Вуд смотрит на него с выражением лёгкой брезгливости, и Флинт вдруг понимает.

Мерлинова борода.

— Неужели ты пытаешься сказать, что и я тебе… тоже… нравлюсь?

— Очевидно, меня покорила твоя сообразительность и острый ум, не извращенный образованием. — Вуд обхватывает его лицо ладонями, и Флинт потрясённо моргает. — Может, я привык к тебе за эти годы, как к чёрной плесени, которая растёт между плиток на стенах душевой… Правда, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему ты мне нравишься, ведь ты…

Флинт наклоняет голову, чтобы снова заткнуть его поцелуем, и «целовать Вуда» быстро карабкается в списке «любимых вещей Флинта» на самые верхние позиции, — и его губы послушно размыкаются ему навстречу. Их второй поцелуй медленнее, не такой жадный — они осторожно изучают друг друга, но у Флинта кружится голова, а Вуд смотрит на него широко распахнутыми обожающими глазами, в которых Флинт видит своё потрясённое отражение, как годы назад, в их первую встречу.

Флинт достаёт чистый носовой платок и наконец старательно вытирает Вуду лицо, надеясь, что рука дрожит не очень заметно.

— Нет, Вуд. Всё-то ты прекрасно понимаешь, — он грубит, просто чтобы показать, что ещё способен говорить, пусть и сорванным шёпотом; что Вуд вовсе не выбил почву у него из-под ног, пусть не зазнаётся.

Вуд утыкается ему в шею — Флинт чувствует кожей его улыбку — и, к изумлению Флинта, соглашается:

— Да. Иногда понимаю. 


End file.
